1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of tree stands. More specifically, the invention comprises a tree stand incorporating adjustment features allowing it to assume a level attitude when attached to a sloping object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tree stands have been in common use for many years. Some of these stands are made as a separate footrest assembly and seat assembly. These two separate assemblies can then be progressively moved up the trunk of a tree to “climb” the stand into position. One such prior art climbing stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,738 to Nelsen (1999). FIGS. 2A and 2B of the Nelsen disclosure illustrate the conventional use of a climbing tree stand. The Nelsen disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference.
The Nelsen disclosure also illustrates a conventional method for affixing the stand components to a tree trunk. Nelsen's FIG. 1 shows how each assembly includes a horizontal platform butted against the tree. A loop (element (6) in the view) is then passed around the tree at an acute angle to the horizontal platform. Those skilled in the art will realize that weight placed on the horizontal platform will tend to lock the assembly to the tree. By the same token, if the horizontal platform is lifted upward, the assembly can freely slide up the trunk. Thus, a user standing on the lower platform can use his or her arms to push the upper platform upward. The user can then grasp the upper platform, hook his or her feet in the lower platform, and pull the lower platform upward. These cycles are repeated to work the two platforms up the tree.
The loop around the tree (element (6)) must be substantially inelastic. If the tree diameter changes, the length of the loop must be adjusted in order to keep the platform horizontal. Of course, the diameter of most trees tapers going upward. It is generally impractical to constantly adjust the length of the loops while climbing. The platforms may therefore tend to pitch downward as the tree is climbed.